


Выбор

by Akrill, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [3]
Category: Swingtown
Genre: Adultery, Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Pregnancy, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Summary: Всю нашу жизнь создает выбор, который мы делаем. Хороший или плохой, этот выбор влияет на наше будущее. После дикого и сумасшедшего лета Том и Трина Деккер принимают решение, которое в конечном итоге навсегда изменит их жизни.Трину Деккер играет Лана Паррия - Реджина Миллс в OUaT.
Relationships: Susan Miller/Roger Thompson, Sylvia Davis/Brad Davis, Tom Decker/Trina Decker
Series: Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177859
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты G-T WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680205) by [DocMcRegals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocMcRegals/pseuds/DocMcRegals). 



> Трину Деккер играет Лана Паррия - Реджина Миллс в OUaT.  
> 

Сентябрь 1976 года

Забавно, как время все меняет: лето пришло и прошло, наступила осень. Листья начали желтеть. Воздух стал слишком свежим и прохладным для Чикаго в это время года. В городе ветров многое меняется. Лето 76-го было тем самым летом для трех чикагских пар; их жизни изменились навсегда, как в хорошем смысле, так и в плохом. Сьюзен и Брюс больше не живут вместе, они не разведены, но все к тому идет. Джанет научилась жить самостоятельно, у колонки «Спроси Джанет» дела идут очень хорошо. Но самая большая перемена произошла с Томом и Триной Деккер, которые решились завести ребенка после нескольких серьезных разговоров. Это событие перевернуло их жизни с ног на голову, но никто из них не променял бы его ни на что на свете. К этому определенно нужно было привыкнуть: к утренней тошноте, перепадам настроения, гормонам (люди, это жуткое дело). Но единственное, что не изменилось — это секс.

— Ух ты, я думаю, это лучший секс из всех, что у нас был, — пыхтит Том, нависая над Триной, опираясь на вытянутые руки, пока его жена еще млеет в отголосках потрясающего оргазма.

— О Боже... раньше секс был потрясающим, но это?.. Это просто рай, — бормочет она, когда Том проводит ладонью по ее животу, чувствуя небольшую выпуклость.

— Ты только подумай: у нас будет ребенок! — Том усмехается, как идиот, и кладет голову на живот Трины, которая тут же принимается поглаживать его по волосам.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что мы единственные, кто хорошо провел это лето; мне так жаль Сьюзен, Брюса, Джанет и Роджера...

— Детка, тебе не из-за чего расстраиваться. Все они взрослые люди...

— Которые до сих пор были бы счастливы в браке, если бы не связались с нами.

Том поднимает на нее взгляд.

— Они не были счастливы, мы просто помогли им понять, что... иногда все складывается к лучшему

Трина тяжело вздыхает.

— Да, наверное, ты прав.

Том уютно обнимает ее, и Трина тает в его объятиях.

— Очень скоро наступит время, когда я уже не смогу этого делать. Очень скоро наши утренние часы будут состоять из...

— Пообещай мне кое-что, Том.

— Что угодно.

— Обещай, что мы не потеряем эту часть себя.

Том мягко улыбается и целует жену.

— Я обещаю, что этого не случится. Этот ребенок только сделает нас лучше.

Трина не так уверена:

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. Но что будет, когда ребенок появится и станет плакать каждые два часа? А что будет, когда я растолстею и...

— Трина, ничто не сделает меня счастливее, чем появление этого ребенка, — бормочет он еле слышно.

— Ты уверен, Том?

— Замолчи и иди ко мне.

Трина усмехается и забирается в объятия мужа для страстного поцелуя.

— Я люблю тебя, Том.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — он кладет руки ей на живот, и она буквально чувствует исходящую от него любовь.

***

— Сьюзен, привет, давно не виделись.

Сьюзен немного нервничает, заходя внутрь. Она почти не видела Тома и Трину с тех пор, как все случилось.

— А Трина дома? — Сьюзен нервно оглядывает холл.

— Она у бассейна. Сьюзен, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

— Э-э, да, да, я... Все идет настолько хорошо, как и ожидалось. Брюс подал на развод.

Том сочувственно улыбается:

— О, Сьюзен, мне так жаль.

— Да, мне тоже, — отвечает она, глядя в пол.

— Слушай, если ты когда-нибудь захочешь поговорить...

— Да, я знаю, спасибо.

Том молча указывает в сторону бассейна, где находится Трина.

Плавание всегда помогало ей почувствовать себя лучше, это ее фишка, так всегда было. Она может плавать в любую погоду, даже свежим прохладным сентябрьским днем. К тому времени, как она выходит из воды, Том и Сьюзен уже стоят у бортика бассейна.

— Это действительно безопасно? — на лице Тома, который протягивает ей полотенце, написано беспокойство.

Трина просто улыбается в ответ и тянется к нему для поцелуя.

— Все прекрасно, дорогой, правда. Сьюзен, как ты? Давно не виделись, — Трина понимает — что-то не так, и бросает взгляд на Тома, но тот уже в курсе.

— Оставлю вас наедине, дамы. Трина...

— Я зайду в дом, чтобы переодеться, дорогой, не волнуйся.

Том улыбается в ответ. Трина искренне любит в нем эту защитную черту. Именно этот факт убедил ее в том, что решение рассказать Тому о ребенке было верным. Он просто улыбается еще раз, прежде чем вернуться в дом.

— Не могу в это поверить — Трина Деккер беременна, — Сьюзен улыбается, но не смотрит на нее, предпочитая вместо этого обозревать прекрасный вид.

— Я сама не могу в это поверить, — Трина пожимает плечами, вытирая волосы полотенцем, которое оставил для нее Том.

— Как ты это делаешь?

— Что?

— Заставляешь все выглядеть таким... простым и естественным.

Трина усмехается.

— В моей жизни нет ничего простого или естественного.

— У тебя есть все: отличный брак, скоро появится ребенок...

— Ребенок, от которого я чуть было не избавилась. Кроме того, у нас с мужем был открытый брак; и когда мы встретились, я была молодой и глупой стюардессой, а он находился в прочных отношениях. Мать Тома до сих пор ненавидит меня, я не видела своего отца с девяти лет и уже несколько лет не разговариваю с матерью... моя жизнь не идеальна, Сьюзен, далеко нет.

— Но у тебя все выглядит так... естественно, — вздыхает Сьюзен.

— Хочешь рассказать мне, к чему ты ведешь, Сьюзен?

— Брюс подает на развод.

«Ах, вот оно что».

— О, Сьюзен, мне так жаль, — Трина берет подругу за руку.

— Нет, становится лучше... Роджер хочет все уладить с Джанет. Он сказал ей, что мы встречаемся... Я потеряла свою лучшую подругу из-за этого.

Все это разбивает Трине сердце, и она притягивает Сьюзен к себе, обнимая.

— Сьюзен, мне так, так жаль.

— Не стоит, это моя вина. Этим летом я открыла двери, и... Расхлебываю последствия.

Трина вздыхает, принимаясь гадать, когда ей придется страдать от последствий того, что она сделала.

***

— Ты в порядке, детка? Ты здесь уже довольно долго, — Том стоит в дверях ванной комнаты, прислонившись к косяку, и смотрит, как Трина лежит в пенной воде, погрузившись в нее по шею.

— Просто задумалась... — отвечает Трина, не открывая глаз.

— Насчет Сьюзен и Брюса?

— И Джанет с Роджером. Роджер сказал Джанет, что они со Сьюзен встречаются.

Том удивленно распахивает глаза.

— Почему?

Трина пожимает плечами — она не спросила. Том вздыхает.

— Дай-ка угадаю, он собирается попытаться уладить все с Джанет?

— Да, именно. Брюс подает на развод, очевидно Джанет позвонила ему и рассказала о том, что Сьюзен и Роджер встречаются. Я так плохо себя чувствую из-за этого, Том.

— Почему ты плохо себя чувствуешь? — Том опускается на колени рядом с ванной.

— Потому что они наши друзья, и обращаются к нам за советом. Они говорят, что в нашем исполнении брак кажется таким легким.

— Если бы они только знали, — ухмыляется Том.

— Я так и ответила, но мы должны им помочь...

— Трин...

Том произносит ее имя тоном, который дает ей понять, что это не их битва. И ему не нужно говорить большего.

— Да, я знаю... — вздыхает Трина.

***

Они не сильно удивляются, когда на следующее утро на пороге их дома появляется Джанет — как раз в тот момент, когда Трина с Томом выходят из душа (кажется, она просто не может насытиться им в настоящее время).

— Джанет, какой сюрприз.

Когда Трина открывает дверь, на ней надет шелковый халат, а волосы зачесаны назад. Она выглядит отдохнувшей, колени все еще немного дрожат после хорошего качественного секса.

— Могу я войти? — коротко и резко спрашивает Джанет, проходя внутрь.

Трина морщится, молясь, чтобы для нее все закончилось хорошо. Том выходит из ванной в полотенце, обернутом вокруг талии, и улыбается жене, совершенно не обращая внимания на присутствие Джанет.

— Знаешь что? Почему бы мне не приготовить завтрак нам троим? — он кладет руку на живот жены, и они улыбаются друг другу. — О, Джанет, привет.

— Том, — Джанет коротко кивает.

Том снова переключает внимание на жену.

— Итак... завтрак?

Трина улыбается ему:

— Мы с удовольствием... О, и убедись, что яйца будут...

— Хорошо взбитыми? Принято. Мы же не хотим снова получить ту катастрофу, что вышла в прошлый раз... Я люблю тебя, но рвота? Это слишком.

Трина смеется и шлепает Тома по руке, когда он направляется мимо нее на кухню.

— Джанет, как ты?

Джанет, кажется, чувствует себя столь же некомфортно, как и при их первой встрече. Трина ведет гостью в гостиную, потому что хочет поговорить сидя.

— Полагаю, вы слышали? Что Сьюзен встречалась с Роджером за моей спиной?

Трина вздрагивает, она должна была знать, что так все и будет.

— Возможно, я слышала что-то краем уха. Джанет, мне так сильно жаль.

Джанет смаргивает слезы, и Трина вздыхает.

— Джанет, я...

— Она не сказала, почему?

— Прошу прощения?

— Сьюзен. Я знаю, что вы разговариваете. Она сказала, почему так поступила?

— Могу я задать тебе вопрос?

— Какой?

— Как ты себя чувствовала до того, как узнала, что Роджер с кем-то встречается?

— Прошу прощения? — Джанет недоверчиво поднимает брови.

— По-видимому, Роджер не согласился на работу в Цинциннати, а ты решила продолжать писать колонку «Дорогая Джанет». Он сказал тебе, что счастлив; как ты относилась ко всему этому прежде, чем узнала, что он встречается со Сьюзен?

— Я чувствовала себя... я была счастлива, — тихо отвечает Джанет.

— Тогда почему сейчас ты чувствуешь себя по-другому?

— _Почему?_ Потому что Сьюзен...

— Не пойми меня превратно, но все мы совершаем ошибки, Джанет.

— Так ты хочешь сказать, что если Том изменит...

— Он переспал кое с кем, пока был в Токио, поэтому мы на некоторое время закрыли наш брак.

Джанет выглядит удивленной.

— Вот это да, я...

— Тебе нужно научиться быть счастливой и довольной собой. Знаешь, по кому я скучаю? По Джанет, которая съела пирожные с марихуаной в лесном домике Сьюзен и Брюса, купалась нагишом в озере и спала в моей ночнушке.

Джанет нежно улыбается при воспоминании об этом.

— Это было весело, но...

— Никаких «но». Скажи мне, как ты себя чувствовала в тот день на озере?

— Я была счастлива больше, чем когда-либо с тех пор. До того, как решила устроиться на работу в «Dialy Sun».

— Тогда ты не должна позволить тому, что происходит между тобой и Роджером или тобой и Сьюзен, помешать тебе быть счастливой.

Джанет недоверчиво смотрит на нее.

— Что есть, то есть; ты можешь либо позволить этой маленькой... неудаче сделать тебя несчастной и печальной, либо использовать ее по максимуму. Как я уже говорила, на дворе не пятьдесят второй, а семьдесят шестой, и ты имеешь право решать, что для тебя лучше; быть счастливой для себя, Джанет.

***

В конце концов, Джанет решает, что Роджер — не тот человек, который ей нужен, и они подают на развод. Четыре года спустя она выйдет замуж на Уолтера Портера.

Весна 1977 года

— Трина, не могу поверить, что именно у тебя будет ребенок, — говорит Сильвия на вечеринке в честь скорого рождения ребенка.

— Ну, дорогая, уж поверь, потому что все так и есть, — Трина кладет руку на свой весьма объемный живот.

Они с Томом решили не узнавать заранее пол ребенка, хотя, возможно, она подглядела данные в записях доктора на последнем осмотре.

— Каково это? Материнство? — тихо спрашивает Сильвия.

Трина заговорщески наклоняется к ней и произносит шепотом:

— Скажу тебе, когда ребенок родится.

И обе женщины смеются.

— Чего тебе не хватает больше всего?

— Алкоголя.

Сильвия усмехается.

— А секс?

— На самом деле, секс лучше, чем когда-либо. Даже лучше, чем когда у нас был открытый брак.

Сильвия удивленно округляет глаза.

— Нет!

Трина веско качает головой.

— А хочешь знать, что еще?

— Что?

— Том буквально не может руки от меня оторвать.

Сильвия усмехается.

— И как часто?

— Беременность ничуть нас не замедлила. Ты бы видела это место до вашего прихода... полный бардак, — в ее глазах появляется блеск, который заставляет Сильвию усмехнуться.

— Неужели?

Чтобы доказать свои слова, Трина хватает за локоть Тома, который как раз шел к ней, и притягивает к себе для поцелуя. И тут же руки Тома оказываются на ее талии.

— Серьезно, Трина? Ты устраиваешь сцену? — но убрать руки он даже не пытается.

— Не сцену, дорогой, а доказательство своих слов.

— О, и что это за слова?

— Что беременность не замедлила нас в романтической области.

Том усмехается и притягивает жену к себе для очередного поцелуя.

— Эта часть нашей жизни определенно не замедлилась ни на йоту.

Трина усмехается, когда Бред начинает рассказывать о преимуществах секса во время беременности для пар.

Вечеринка становится немного неловкой, когда появляются Сьюзен и Джанет. Они старательно избегают друг друга — или, скорее, Джанет избегает Сьюзен, которая чувствует себя виноватой и хочет поговорить. В конце концов, Сьюзен решает, что вечеринка Трины — не самое подходящее место для вывешивания их грязного белья.

Май 1997 года

Воды у нее отходят около двух часов ночи, и все дальнейшее — сущий ад. Роды — та еще дрянь, и она обязательно даст Тому знать, как охрененно ненавидит его. Схватки ужасны, и она ненавидит каждую секунду. К тому моменту, когда наступает время тужиться, Трина уже готова молить о пощаде. Том не совсем уверен, что именно ему делать; он почти так же напуган, как и она. Однако с ними отличные врачи и медсестры, которые уверяют их в том, что все будет хорошо. Когда начинаются потуги, Том уже рядом и держит Трину за руку, рассказывая, как сильно ее любит. И в час ночи следующего дня Трина и Том Деккеры становятся гордыми родителями девочки, весящей 2,7 килограмма.

— Не могу поверить, что мы сделали это, — Трина с удивлением смотрит на спящего ребенка. Они прятались в этом коконе последние девять часов, просто существуя.

— Нет, Трин, ты это сделала. В этот момент я люблю тебя больше, чем когда-либо в жизни, — Том подходит к кровати, на которой лежат Трина и ребенок.

— Поверить в это не могу. Я — мать, — ее глаза блестят от непролитых слез, когда малышка просыпается и зевает.

— Она потрясающая, и ты тоже... спасибо, Трина.

— За что? — Трина вопросительно смотрит на Тома.

— За то, что оставила ее. Я знаю, казалось, что я не создан для отцовства, но...

— Том, ты удивительный отец. Ты показал мне это с той минуты, как я рассказала тебе о беременности. На самом деле, я до последнего не была уверена, стоит ли говорить.

— Нет?

— Нет, но Сьюзен убедила меня. Я думала о том, что должна рассказать, но боялась твоей реакции; не знала, захочешь ли ты ребенка или нет...

— Ничто не делает меня счастливее, чем две самые важные женщины в моей жизни.

Трина улыбается, та любовь, которую она сейчас разделяет с Томом и их ребенком, совершенно ошеломительна.

Когда следующим утром к ним заходит Сьюзен, Сильвия уже сюсюкает с ребенком, пока Том и Брэд болтают в углу комнаты.

— Трина... Боже, все еще не могу в это поверить, — Сьюзен, сияя, направляется к кровати Трины.

— Я тоже не могу.

— Я уверена, что она очаровательна.

— О, так и есть... Девочка — вылитая Трина. Не знаю, где был Том, когда это случилось.

Том лишь закатывает глаза в ответ на слова Сильвии:

— О, ха-ха, Сильв. Эта маленькая девочка — моя, и ты это знаешь.

— Хм-м, теперь, когда ты об этом заговорил: она, действительно, хмурится точно так же, как ты.

— Сильвия, оставь его в покое... Она в точности похожа на своего отца.

— Я горжусь тобой, Трина, — улыбается Сьюзен. — Прошлым летом ты была рядом со всеми нами, чтобы удостовериться, что мы счастливы. Теперь твоя очередь — у тебя есть эта жизнь, эта прекрасная семья...

— Я лишь надеюсь, что вы с Джанет разберетесь со своими отношениями...

— Сейчас важно не это, а ваша красивая маленькая девочка. А теперь скажи мне, как ее зовут.

Трина улыбается, она уже давно придумала это имя.

— Морган. Морган Саммер Деккер. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что все будут звать ее в основном по второму имени.

Сьюзен улыбается в ответ.

— Я думаю, что это отличное имя. Оно ей подходит. И мне нравится думать, что прошлое лето было действительно замечательным.

— Ты думаешь, что прошлое лето было замечательным? Сьюзен, ты развелась после восемнадцати лет брака, потеряла свою лучшую подругу...

— А еще я многое узнала о себе. Я решила вернуться в школу, заняться политикой. Тебе может казаться, что прошлое лето обернулось катастрофой, но оно изменило нас — всех нас — к лучшему. Я имею в виду, посмотри на Джанет: если бы мы не связались с тобой, она до сих пор была бы все той же скучной домохозяйкой. А сейчас она ведет успешную колонку советов в газете. Ты помогла нам, Трина, веришь ты в это или нет.

— Ты действительно так думаешь, Сьюзен?

— Верю. Трина, перемены могут быть не самой приятной вещью, но иногда перемены к лучшему. Иногда перемены — это хорошо. В смысле, взгляни на вас с Томом — у вас есть ребенок, и я уверена, что эта перемена была к лучшему.

Трина смотрит на ребенка, которого держит на руках, затем переводит взгляд на Тома и улыбается.

— Да, полагаю, так оно и было.


End file.
